Darkness
by shi1013
Summary: jika sisi gelap dari seseorang telah bangkit...  author ga bisa bikin summary, jadi silahkan baca dan repiu.


**DARKNESS**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto punya Om Masashi**

**Warning:**

**Mengandung sedikit unsur kekerasan.**

**Rate:**

**T-M**

**oooOooo**

**Enjoy**

**oooOooo**

Malam… Aku merasa sangat senang bila malam telah tiba. Aku bebas untuk melakukan apa saja tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain pada saat malam. Malam yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu jalan yang cahayanya temaram. Aku selalu berjalan menyusuri gang-gang yang sempit, gelap serta lembab. Terus berjalan hingga menemukan mangsa.

Pada malam hari aku bebas untuk melakukan apapun. Namun tidak pada saat matahari telah menampakkan cahayanya kembali. Aku akan bersembunyi bila hari telah pagi, bersembunyi dibalik topeng manis seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu tampak tersenyum riang.

**oooOooo**

Malam ini aku kembali keluar untuk mencari mangsa. Rambut pirangku yang terlihat menyolok di malam hari kututupi dengan topi rajut berwarna hitam, sama seperti warna jaket yang kukenakan. Gang yang kulalui sedikit tergenang oleh air hujan yang turun pada sore tadi.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira umurnya tak jauh berbeda denganku, dia keluar dari sebuah rumah tua yang ada di gang itu. "Silver Reptile –menjual berbagai jenis reptil" aku melihat papan nama rumah tua yang ternyata adalah toko binatang itu. Aku lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sudah kuputuskan, dialah mangsaku berikutnya.

**oooOooo**

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau sedang diikuti olehku. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha untuk kabur dariku. Aku berusaha menggiringnya ke arah gang buntu yang ada ditikungan selanjutnya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan mangsa yang telah kuincar.

'Cih, gagal' gerutuku dalam hati.

Dia berhasil menghindar dariku di gang kecil ini. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya kabur dariku untuk kesempatan yang berikutnya.

**oooOooo**

Malam ini aku akan kembali mencari mangsaku yang kemarin berhasil kabur. Aku kembali menyusuri jalan-jalan yang kulewati kemarin, berusaha untuk menemukannya. Aku tak menemukannya di tempat kemarin aku melihatnya, aku lalu mencari jalan lain untuk kutelusuri.

Aku memutari beberapa gang untuk menemukannya. Tapi saying aku tak menemukannya juga. Kulihat jam ditanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Apa boleh buat, kuputuskan untuk menunda lagi pencarian ini.

**oooOooo**

Beruntungnya aku pada malam ini, aku melihat mangsaku keluar dari toko reptile yang kemarin kulihat. Aku lalu bergegas untuk mengejarnya, berusaha agar dia masuk dalam jebakkanku pada malam ini. Menggiringnya ke sebuah gang yang sangat sepi dan gelap.

Mendengar suara langkah kakiku yang tengah mendekatinya dia lalu segera berlari menghindar. Berlari mejnuju jebakan yang telah kusiapkan. Terjebak di jalan buntu.

"Tunggu. Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Apa aku punya salah padamu?" dia bertanya padaku tanpa jeda.

"Sejujurnya, kau sama sekali tak punya salah padaku. Tapi sayangnya kau adalah mangsaku." jawabku dengan dingin.

Kalau diperhatikan ternyata mangsa yang aku dapat kali ini lumayan. Kulitnya putih seperti lilin, matanya hitam seperti malam sama seperti rambutnya yang juga hitam di model spike, aku melihatnya seperti model pantat ayam.

"A-apa kata…"

Belum selesai dia berbicara aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan saputangan yang kubawa. Dia berusaha untuk kabur, tapi upayanya itu kuhentikan dengan menikam perutnya dengan pisau lipat yang kusembunyikan dibalik jaketku. Dia menjerit kesakitan. Tapi sekeras apapun dia berteriak, tak akan ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Matanya tampak begitu ketakutan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu berjongkok dihadapannya. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya yang tampak halus itu, kutorehkan pisau lipatku di pipinya itu, terus sampai di lehernya. Dia meringis menahan sakit, berharap supaya aku berhenti untuk menyiksanya. Namun itu sia-sia saja, dengan cepat aku memotong nadi yang ada dilehernya. Dapat kudengar, suara darah yang mengalir deras dari luka yang kubuat.

Aku sangat suka dengan suara rintih kesakitan dari mangsaku. Aku tersenyum dihadapannya, dihadapan mangsaku yang kini telah berhenti meronta karena sakit yang dia rasakan. Ya, mangsaku sekarang telah mati. Aku lalu membereskan barang-barangku dan pergi meninggalkan mayat itu.

**oooOooo**

"Ternyata ada juga pembunuh kejam seperti ini." komentar seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda.

"Korbannya diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya itu." temannya yang berambut kuning dan dikuncir seperti ekor kuda lanjut membaca koran yang dibawanya.

"Eh… Bukannya dia itu anak paling pintar di sekolah ini?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda.

"Iya… Mayatnya ditemukan dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, perutnya di belah dan semua isinya dikeluarkan." sambung gadis berambut kuning.

"Pembunuhnya sadis sekali." komentar gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil menutup matanya, tak berani melihat foto yang dipampang dalam koran.

Hampir semua siswa yang ada di kelasku membicarakan tentang berita kematian orang itu. Aku sendiri cukup senang akan hasil karyaku itu. Sambil duduk dibangkuku aku memandang langit biru sambil sedikit tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Pembicaraan itu baru terhenti ketika guru akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan.

**oooOooo**

**THE END**

**oooOooo**

**Review Jangan Lupa Ya…**

**Salam Hangat.**

**Kuro**


End file.
